Fantasme
by Mesden
Summary: Burn qui est amoureux de Gazel ne peut cacher ses sentiments plus longtemps.   Attention : Scène Mature au début.


**Coucou tout le monde ! ^^**

**Je savais pas trop comment présenter cette fic. C'est pas non plus trop Mature dans le fond. Mais si vous n'aimez vraiment pas ça, vous feriez mieux de zapper la première partie ^^' .**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (malheureusement**

* * *

><p><em>"Burn... ne t'arrête pas.." Murmura Gazel avant de laisser échapper un gémissement, incapable de se controler.<em>

_Burn était au dessus de lui, le dominant completement de part son corps imposant. Il avait bien conscience de l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur Gazel, et en profitait lachement, voulant forcer le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent à le mendier, le supplier de lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Aussi, Burn posa ses levres sur l'oreille de Gazel avant de lui susurrer ce qu'il savait, le ferait assurement craquer._

_"T'en veux plus ? Tu veux me sentir au fond de toi ? Tu veux que je vienne dans ton jolie petit cul ? " Dit-il en aggripant les fesses de Gazel._

_"Hnng, s'il te plait, Burn .. ! " Cria Gazel avant de passer ses jambes autour de la taille de Burn et se broyer contre lui ce qui laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir à ce dernier._

_"Dis moi que tu me veux, dis moi que tu m'aimes.." Murmura Burn_

_Gazel prit une profonde inspiration, incapable en son état actuel de formuler une moindre phrase cohérente ."Burn, je ... je t'ai-..."_

* * *

><p>"Oi, Burn ! Reveille-toi il est déjà 7 heures ! "<p>

Haruya ouvrit un oeil, il apercut la chevelure argenté de Gazel et se redressa en trombe, malheureusement, une vive douleur au niveau de son bas ventre s'éveilla. Les joues rougissantes, Burn essaya de cacher ce leger désagrement de part sa couverture. Plus que gêné de ses pensés malsaine, il avait honte de se presenter à Gazel dans cette situation de faiblesse.

De son côté, Gazel fronca les sourcils. Le manque de sérieux de Burn était agacant, bien que ça faisait partit de son charme. "Qu-..qu'est-ce que je viens juste de penser là ..?" se dit le jeune homme en laissant apparaitre une lègere rougeur sur ses joues. Il avait de moins en moins de mal à controler ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour son ami de longue date, bien qu'il esseyait tant bien que mal de cacher ses sentiments progressifs à Burn, il finirait bien par se faire ratrappé tôt ou tard...

"Désolé Gazel, tu peux aller devant, je ne veux pas te causer d'ennuies." Lacha Burn, désireux de mettre le plus de distance possible entre leur deux corps.

Gazel hocha la tête sans quitter Burn des yeux et se retourna afin de prendre la porte sous le regard attentif de Burn qui soupira de soulagement en voyant ce dernier enfin quitter la pièce. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il partage sa chambre avec Gazel ...? Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez difficile de devoir assister aux entrainements avec lui, d'être forcé de supporter sa présence. Mais il devait bien faire avec, de toute manière, il ne restait plus que trois jours avec le match contre l'équipe d'Inazuma Japan. Plus que trois jours et il retournera enfin avec son équipe des Prominence.

Sortant enfin de sa chambre, Burn jeta un regard sur sa montre et constata qu'il avait plus d'une heure de retard. Ca ne l'inquietait pas vraiment, comme Aphrodi était responsable de leur formation aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il ne risquait pas grand chose. Arrivé sur le terrain d'entrainement, Burn remarqua immediatement que Gazel était avec Aphrodi et Chansu, surement à parler tactique, comme toujours. Burn n'était jamais assez fier d'être l'une des rares personnes à qui Gazel pouvait réelement se confier. Ce n'était jamais une position confortable pour lui, il avait pendant toute la durée de leur adolescence du assister Gazel lorsque celui-ci avait du surmonter une grosse blessure potentiellement capable de le forcer à arrêter le football. Ca l'avait profondemment brisé et c'est à partir de là qu'ils se sont réellement rapprochés, que Burn avait vu ses sentiments pour lui se developper. Et c'est aussi là qu'il avait decidé de mettre une croix sur cet amour impossible, malheureusement les sentiments ne s'effacent pas ainsi, et Burn se retrouvait tout les soirs à fantasmer sur Gazel, sur eux, sur leur amour.

"Salut Burn, bien dormit ? " Demanda Aphrodi en s'approchant du jeune homme à la chevelure de feu.

" Ouais. " Mentit Burn. "Comme toujours."

Aphrodi lui sourit et lui recommenda d'aller s'entrainer avant l'arrivée de leur entraineur.

"Hé Burn, viens ici ! "

Reconaissant le proprietaire de cette voix, Burn eu tout d'un coup l'impression d'avoir un lourd poids sur les épaules. Il se retourna et posa son regard sur Gazel qui apparament voulait faire son echauffement en sa compagnie. Comme si il ne souffrait déjà pas assez de cette situation.

"Desolé pour ce matin Gazel. Je suis un vrai boulet ces derniers jours.."

Surpris d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de Burn. Du Burn. Gazel ecqurquilla les yeux avant de laisser un leger sourir se dessiner sur son visage.

"Ce n'est rien ! C'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser, tu avais l'air de faire un rêve agreable."

"Euh.. pas tant que ça en fait .." Murmura Burn, rouge de honte. Et si Gazel l'avait entendu dans son sommeil ? Et si il savait ..? Plus gêné que jamais, il commenca ses étirements sans dire un mot de plus.

"Enfin cette journée est terminée ! Je suis épuisé ! " Se plaigna Burn en s'affalant sur son lit.

"Le match est dans deux jours, tu te sens capable de tenir le rythme avec ta cheville ? " Demanda Gazel, faisant allusion au faux pas de Burn durant l'entrainement.

"Bien sûr, c'est les phases qualificatives pour la Coupe du Monde, hors de question que je rate ça ! " S'exclama Burn en se redressant.

Gazel lui adressa un sourire. Un vrai sourire. Rougissant, Burn enfouie sa tête dans son oreiller, froncant les sourcils. Il s'était promit de ne jamais se montrer à Gazel ainsi et voilà que... il était tellement faible.

"B-Burn ? Ca va ? " S'inquièta Gazel en s'asseyant au chevet de Burn.

Surpris de la proximité du visage de Gazel, Burn eu pour premier reflèxe de s'éloigner quelque peu.

"M-mais oui, pourquoi tu dis ça tout d'un coup ..." Burn voulu se montrer rassurant en accrochant du regard le visage de Gazel, ce qui se revela vite être une bien mauvaise idée. Ce dernier affichait une moue tellement adorable ! Plus bas que terre, Burn serra les poings, hors de question qu'il ne craque, peu importe à quel point Gazel pouvait se montrer attentioné, bienveillant, compréhensif envers lui, Burn ne craquerait pas, il ne ferait rien qui puisse nuiser à leur amitié.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Gazel qui, quant à lui, ne voyait aucun problème à monter sur ce lit, à approcher son visage de celui de Burn et ce, assez pour qu'il entende la réspiration de ce dernier. Non, Gazel était completement détendu.

"Tu en es sur ? " Susurra une dernière fois Gazel.

Partir. Burn voulait s'en aller. Au plus vite, si possible. Il commenca à se redresser en fixant la porte du regard mais Gazel l'empecha de faire un geste de plus en le prenant par les poignets.

"Gazel, s'il te plait, laisse moi tranquille..." murmura Burn.

"Q-Que ? " laissa echapper Gazel, une lueur de douleur dans son regard.

"Lache-moi j'en peux plus bordel ! Pourquoi il faut que tu sois aussi stupide ? Tu ne vois pas que je souffre par ta faute ! Je t'aime espèce d'abruti ! Je t'aime trop ! "

Ce n'est que quelque seconde plus tard que Burn réalisa la porté de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il regarda Gazel qui avait lacher ses poignets, sous le choc de ses paroles. Avant de fuir, Burn devait s'excuser, essayer de sauver un minimum leur relation.

"Gazel j-je suis desolé. Et si on oubliait tout ca ? C'est tellement stupide après tout.. "

Suite à ces mots, Gazel écarquilla les yeux. Non, il ne voulait pas oublier. Il ne voulait pas laisser Burn s'en aller. Sentant que c'était le seul moyen de le garder à ses côtés Gazel se pencha et scella leurs levres d'un baiser. Burn n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que déjà Gazel du separer leurs lèvres, afin de les laisser reprendre leur respiration. Et c'est en voyant le regard plein d'interrogations de Burn se poser sur lui qu'il sentit que _c'était le moment. _

"Je t'aime aussi, Burn. Depuis le début... "

Burn ne laissa pas l'opportunité à Gazel d'en dire d'avantage et s'empara de ses levres. Son coup de chaud n'aura pas été une si mauvaise chose finalement.

* * *

><p><strong>Fiiiiiiin o_o<strong>

**J'ai pris un réel plaisir à rediger cette fic, j'espere qu'elle vous plaira ;)**

**Bisous ! *3***


End file.
